


The Sexual Advent - Day 3

by crazycatt71



Series: The Sexual Advent [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 3</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Sexual Advent - Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3

The third day of the sexual advent – cross dressing

 

John sat on the chair in the corner of the bedroom, watching Sherlock get ready for their “date”. The consulting detective fastened a black garter belt around his waist and then sat on the edge of the bed to put on his stockings. He lifted one long leg into the air, pointed his toes, and slowly rolled the black, silk stocking down his leg. John licked his lips as he repeated the action on the other leg. Sherlock stood up and fastened the tops stockings to the garters. John let out a slow breath when he picked up a black velvet corset and wrapped it around his slender torso. After doing up the hooks that ran up the front of the garment, he walked over to John.

“Would you lace me up, please?” Sherlock asked.

“Happy too.” John replies, standing up.

John grasped the laced and began to tighten them, first from the top, then the bottom.

“Deep breath.” he told Sherlock.

Sherlock took a deep breath: John snugged the laces and tied them.

“Thank you.” Sherlock said.

“My pleasure.” John replied as he ran his hands along the slender waist the corset accented.

Sherlock gave him a quick kiss and went back to the bed. He picked up a pair of black lace panties and stepped into them, thrusting his bum out and giving it a vigorous wiggle as he did. John moved behind him and grabbed the luscious rear with both hands. He slid his fingers under the edges of the panties and caressed as he kissed on Sherlock’s neck.

“We are going to be late if you don’t stop molesting me.” Sherlock scolded playfully.

John slid his hand between Sherlock’s legs and fondled his balls.

“But molesting you is so much fun.” John protested.

Sherlock gave John’s arm a slap.

“Behave you.” he told him as he moved away from him. John went back to the chair and sat down. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted while Sherlock finished getting dressed. He pulled a sheath of black satin over his head and smoothed it down his body. The dress fit him like a second skin and stopped mid-thigh. Sherlock left the room for a few minutes. When he came back, he had tamed his dark curls in and applied a dark crimson lipstick to his lips. He slid his feet into a pair of black patent leather pumps and then walked over to stand in front of John. John made a twirling motion with his finger. He looked Sherlock over and he slowly turned in a circle. When he nodded his approval, Sherlock gracefully sank to his knees and bowed his head. John unbuckled the black leather collar Sherlock normally wore and replaced it with a pearl choker. He straightened the gold heart tag that had his name engraved on it, proclaiming Sherlock his and offered Sherlock his hand. Sherlock rose to his feet.

“You look lovely, my Dear.” John told Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled. John offered Sherlock his arm and led him downstairs where a privet car waited for them. John helped Sherlock out of the car when they reached the restaurant and led him inside. Sherlock sat quietly while John ordered for them. After the waiter had poured their wine he excused himself and headed to the restroom. John smiled as he glided across the room, his hips swinging, his ass wiggling under his dress. He wasn’t the only one watching Sherlock and John’s chest puffed up with pride as he realized most of the people in the place were looking at his Sub. When Sherlock came back to the table, John stood up to hold his chair. Sherlock gave him a dazzling smile and pressed something into his hand. John sat down and opened his hand, revealing Sherlock’s lace panties. John growled, his cock growing rock hard at the thought of his Sub sitting there with no knickers on.

“You’re a naughty little girl, aren’t you?” John told him.

Sherlock just gave him his best innocent look and took a sip of his wine. All through dinner, Sherlock shifted in his chair and crossed and uncrossed his legs, causing John’s cock to harden until he was sure he could drill through granite with it. When dessert arrived, John had had enough of Sherlock’s teasing. He pulled Sherlock’s chair so it was right next to his.

“Spread your legs.” John ordered.

Sherlock did. John dipped a finger into the butter on the table and slid his hand between Sherlock’s legs. Sherlock gasped as John pressed a fingertip against his ass hole.

“Quiet.” John told him.

Sherlock took a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to look calm and composed as John began to work his finger in and out of his ass. He let out a squeak when John added a second finger and pressed on his prostate. The low hum of conversation and the dim lighting provided ample cover as John continued to work his fingers in and out of Sherlock’s ass. Sherlock fought to sit still and keep quiet as John ruthlessly rubbed his prostate: his eyes going wide and his breathing quickening until his was panting. John chuckled and leaned in close enough to whisper in Sherlock’s ear.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Sherlock nodded and then shook his head and then nodded again. John kissed his cheek and eased his fingers out of Sherlock’s body. He paid the check and led Sherlock outside. The cab had barely pulled from the curb when John pounced on Sherlock, crushing his mouth in a brutal kiss as he shove his hand between his legs. Sherlock moaned against John’s mouth as three of his fingers slid into his ass.  He bucked his hips and moaned as John fingered him, constantly rubbing his sweet spot until he had spots floating in front of his eyes.

“Everybody thinks you are so prim and proper,” John growled, nipping along Sherlock’s neck, “but I know what a little slut you really are. Taking your knickers off in public and teasing me. Nice girls don’t do stuff like that, but then you aren’t a nice girl are you.”

Sherlock wildly shook his head.

“When we get back to the flat, I am going to fuck you so hard you’ll be feeling it for days.” John whispered as he tongued Sherlock’s ear. “Maybe if you are lucky, I’ll let you cum.”

Sherlock was a shaking, sobbing mess when they reached home. John took his arm and led him into the flat. The second the door shut John shoved Sherlock face first against the wall and hiked his skirt up to his waist. He unzipped his trousers and pulled his cock out.  Sherlock’s hands scrapped at the wall as John kicked his feet apart and pulled at his hips until Sherlock’s ass hole was against the head of his cock. With a grunt, John pushed into Sherlock and began to pound into him with fast, short strokes. Sherlock sobbed as John pumped into him. John grunted as the familiar buzz started at the base of his spine and quickly spread along his nerves. With a final thrust, he bit down on Sherlock’s shoulder as he came. When he was done, he pulled out and stumbled over to his chair to sit down. Sherlock slid down the wall to his hands and knees, panting.

“Come here.” John called.

Sherlock crawled across the floor to kneel in front of John.

“Take off your dress.” John told him.

Sherlock peeled his dress off. John grabbed his arm and pulled him down on his lap with his back against his chest.

John wrapped his hand around Sherlock’s cock and began to stroke him, rubbing his thumb across the slit on each up stroke. Sherlock pressed his ass against John’s cock, wiggling and rubbing until John started to harden again. Sherlock grabbed John’s cock and guided it to his hole. He lifted his hip and then lowered his ass onto it. John let go of his cock and grabbed the choker around his neck, pulling his head back.

“If you want to cum you’d better put some effort into it.” he growled

Sherlock braced his hands on the arm of the chair and began to bounce up and down on John’s cock, panting with the effort. John held onto the choker with one hand while he ran the other along his chest, pinching his nipples, and tickling his ribs. Sherlock was covered in sweat and his breath came in ragged pants when John grabbed his hip and thrust up as he pulled Sherlock down while he came.

“Now.” he whispered in Sherlock’s ear.

It only took two tugs on his cock and Sherlock came, his ass squeezing around John’s spent cock, making him hiss. John let go of Sherlock’s choker and kissed his neck. Sherlock relaxed against John’s chest with his head on his shoulder.

“Thank you for a wonderful evening, my beauty.” John told him as he wrapped his arms around him. “Happy advent.”

“Happy sexual advent.” Sherlock replied.

 


End file.
